Hush Little Baby Don't Say A Word
by Robin Gurl
Summary: New Chapter July 24th 2006. I'm baaaack! Sven and Romelle had a daughter but then gave her to some one on Arus to take care of. Now she comes back at the age 15 to work for them. What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

The Adventures of Kitori Shirogane  
  
New Family  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Arriving At Polix  
  
~~~  
  
Finally I am writing a Voltron fanfic. ^_^ I have been wanting to for a long time. Just had no ideas. O.o; But now I do or at least I think I do.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kitori get up you'll be late for school."  
  
I awoke to the sound of my mother calling me. What did she want at this hour? Oh yeah..I had to go to "School". "Coming!" My name is Kitori Hitchi. I'm 15 going on 16 in to weeks. I have black hair and black eyes. I have a Swedish accent though I don't know where I got it. No one else in my family has one. Everyone else is American.  
  
To tell you the truth I don't really go to school, at least not yet. I actually go and help out at the castle. When I turn 18 I get to go to the Space Academy in Galaxy Garrison. At least that's what my mom told me.  
  
When I got to the Castle I walked in. I hated how that lion statue stared at me. It gave me the creeps. It was like I had done something wrong and didn't know about it. So I quickly ran past those. I saw Allura and walked over to her.  
  
Allura smiled at me, "Today and for the next few months I am going to send you to Polix. My cousin Romelle is over there and she needs your help. Don't worry your bags are already packed and your mother already knows."  
  
I grinned, "Really? Vhen do I leave?"  
  
"Now!" She pushed me out and into Black Lion where Keith her husband was waiting, "Take care of her Keith."  
  
"Can do Princess." Keith pulled me in and started the huge robot. "Hang on Kitori."  
  
I didn't have time to answer. We had already taken off. I was beginning to feel space sick. And of course we just had to hit a meteor shower. I sat down and tightly hung on to what ever I could for dear life.  
  
Three hours later we arrived at Polix. When Keith opened the hatch I fell out enjoying the smell of clean air. It felt so glad to feel firm ground under me.  
  
Romelle knelt down beside me, "Child are you ok?"  
  
I looked up still a little green around the gills. Her eyes..they looked so familiar like I'd seen them before. When I was a baby my mom use to have eyes just like that. "Sorry..I just don't travel vell."  
  
I heard her gasp. I panicked what had I done?"  
  
"You sound like my husband. And you look like him." She turned around, "Sven. Come over here honey."  
  
Sven..that was what my father's name was before he passed away. Princess Allura always told me that I looked just like him.  
  
A man walked over to her. He was so hot. I felt my cheeks turn red. He had black hair and the most gorgeous black eyes. "Hello."  
  
"Uh..hi.." He had the same accent as I did. He was such a cutie.  
  
"Something vrong?"  
  
I realized that I had been staring. "Oh..sorry. I'm fine really." I stood up and brushed my clothes off. I was wearing a teal long sleeved shirt and black pants and boots. "So what's my first job?"  
  
"I need your help with cooking today."  
  
I turned around to Keith and gave him a HELP ME!! Look. They didn't know how horrible I was in cooking.  
  
Keith handed me my book bag nodding, "Romelle, She can't cook. After what happened three months ago Nani doesn't let her cook any more. It's not her best talent."  
  
"What can she do?"  
  
Keith grinned, "She's a tomboy. Let her help Sven."  
  
Romelle looked at me, "Do you mind helping Sven?"  
  
I shook my head. "No that would be fine."  
  
"Ok. Follow me."  
  
I followed Sven out into the fields. Ready to begin my first day of work.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
I hope you liked it.  
  
If so please review.  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures of Kitori Shirogane  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Attack  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long.  
  
~~~  
  
Kitori wiped sweat off of her brow. It was so hot.  
  
Sven saw this, "You ok?"  
  
Kitori looked up, "Yeah…I'm fine."  
  
Sven didn't believe it, "Go get some water Kitori you need it. No buts."  
  
Kitori ignored Sven and kept hammering boards. They were building a house for a homeless family.  
  
Sven shook his head, ::Just like me don't vant to stop working.:: He put his hammer down and grabbed Kitori by her shoulders pulling her over to the lake.  
  
"HEY STOP!!! I SAID STOP!!!"  
  
Sven shook his head and held her tight. He pulled his handkerchief out from his pocket. "Hang von." He pulled her down with him.  
  
Kitori didn't like this, "I said stop!"  
  
Sven ignored her and wetted his handkerchief. "This is going to feel good."  
  
Before Kitori could say a think something wet touched her forehead. She stopped resisiting and let Sven support her. She noticed for the first time how rugged her breathing was. She was dehydrated.  
  
Sven knew the child was dehydrated he had noticed when she ran into a tree while walking. She needed to rest and weather she liked it not he was going to make her. They had been working for four hours straight. "Just calm down and rest."  
  
Kitori obeyed and leaned into him closing her eyes. Just as soon as she fell asleep she felt the ground rumble, "Sven vhat's making the ground move."  
  
Sven looked around, "Zarcon."  
  
Kitori froze. She had never actually seen Zarcon but she had heard he was evil, "That's bad isn't it?"  
  
Sven nodded, "Very Bad.."  
  
"Vhat should ve do?"  
  
"RUN!" Sven helped her up and pushed her forward.  
  
"Get the child and the space explorer." Shouted Lotor.  
  
Pretty soon Sven and Kitori were surround by Zarcon's robots.  
  
"Sven I'm scared…" Kitori clung to the Swedish Space Explorer shaking.  
  
"It's ok. I won't let them hurt you."  
  
Two Robots came up aiming their space guns toward them, "Come quietly or we will shoot."  
  
"Sven vhat do ve do?"  
  
"Ve go with them.."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Like???!?!  
  
Review and I shall write more.  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hush Lil Baby Don' Say A Word  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 3

(w00h00:D I am da backness! Oh btw, my writing has improved! I'm not going to write the accents in these chapters cause it's so hard to think. xD)

Disclaimer: Own no one.

I had never really been kidnapped before- ever. No not even that time when my friend pretended to kidnap me. This was real. The monster had Sven and I chained up. Where was he taking us?

"Lotor will be pleased." The thing in front of us said. If it was possible it smiled our direction. I shivered in response.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here." I heard Sven whisper. I only nodded quietly trying not to think of what would happen if we didn't get out.

"Throw the prisoners in here and I'll contact Lotor."

Before I could comprehend what he had said I was pushed forward and landed hard on the rocky ground. I heard Sven grunt as he landed behind me. The door slammed shut leaving us alone in darkness. A feeling crept up on me that I hadn't felt in years. I was scared. Really scared. I was glad it was dark. That meant he couldn't see me.

I curled up close to the wall and started to cry softly. I wanted to go home. Go back to Arus. Go back to Romelle and cook. Anything but be here. If I died here I'd never find out who my real parents were- I didn't want to die an orphan. I wanted to die with a family.

I had to get out of here.

"Kitori, it's going to be alright." Sven grunted as he moved around. I heard him trying to sit up and wondered if he was hurt. "I promise you- I'll get us out of here."

I turned around and stared at him blankly in the darkness. "How, Sven? How?"

"Being a past Voltron member, I have a few things up my sleeves, don't count your ducks yet." He grunted again and this time I heard the sound of metal hitting rock. "There. Got those annoyances off. You're turn."

"How did you-?" I blinked looking around for him.

"Stay still." He whispered. I felt his hand touch my thigh and move up until he found my hands. "You move and you'll lose a hand with it." I froze not to sure what he was doing. Then I saw it. A faint blue light and a humming noise.

"You always carry a blow torch with you?" I smirked as he helped me stand up. "Or is this a special occasion?"

"Neh- always be ready. When you're with Romelle, the favorite bait of Lotor, you learn that."

"Why does Lotor want you or her or even me for that matter?"

"He's after Princess Allura on Arus." His voice calmed me in a way I wasn't used to. It sounded normal- the not normal accent and ups and downs in his tone of his voice. I wasn't afraid. It was a feeling I'd felt around my dad. But my father was dead- what was I thinking? And why was I having these feelings with Sven. Ew. No. Block them out right now.

"Allura!" I exclaimed. "Someone should warn her! "

"Oh he's been after her for years, little one."

"I'm not little." I exclaimed. If it weren't so dark in here he'd have seen me blush bright red. "I'm 15 years old, thank you."

"I know you're not, Kitori, I know." We heard a rustling outside. I stepped back nearly falling backwards into Sven. He caught me and moved me behind him. "Stay very quiet." He whispered. "When they come in I want you to run and I'll rush them then join you."

"But you could get hurt!"

"Kitori, don't fuss with me. You have to trust me. I will be fine. You just have to promise me to run." He squeezed my shoulder and I nodded and whispered ok.

We waited for exactly a minute, I counted, before the door swung open and a tall man with white hair stared down at us. "Oh look, they've gotten themselves undone."

"KITORI, RUN!"

My legs acted on his command and I pushed past the new person and the guards and started to sprint. I heard them following me- but I couldn't stop. I didn't stop.

I watched her go hoping she'd get away and go get help. "Lotor." I spat, "Still as ugly as before."

"Sven, still as idiotic as I last remember you. Still dating the blonde cousin of my true loves?" Lotor grinned and held his space blaster on the young Space Explorer.

"Allura will never marry you. I'd rather die than see that happen." I stepped back and glared reaching to my side only realizing I had no gun. Great. Just Great. Man, I was getting rusty. Before I used to always carry a gun. Right now I could really use that outfit Coran made for us when we first found Voltron.

"You may just get that chance." Lotor smirked scratching his chin. "Guards, go find his little girl friend and bring her back here. We need to teach her a lesson about running away."

"Don't touch her." I felt my temper blaze and I squirmed as two of his guards held me tight.

"Why not? Is she yours?" I shook my head. He laughed. "Then why are you so worried? She's just a girl."

"She's young. Let her go. It's me you want anyway."

"How noble, Sven, how noble. I'd expect nothing less of you- however, I still wish to watch her suffer and watch you feel her pain." Lotor laughed again and lifted my chin. "Don't look so glum, Sven. Enjoy my reward. Instead of dying right now you get to live for another hour."

I growled as his guards chained me up- this time to the wall- and then left me alone in the chamber. The door slammed shut leaving me alone again in the darkness.

End Chapter 3

(W00h00! I am on a roll!)


End file.
